


In To You

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Sub Dean, Wincest - Freeform, dean loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean knows what Sam likes and, though it takes every ounce of will power he possesses, he always does his best for his brother.And Sam always makes it worth it.





	In To You

Dean’s pretty sure their waitress is on to them.

When she comes over to pour them coffee and take their order, she’s all eyes on him, smiling sweetly, laughing, a little too touchy feels for his liking and beyond what’s appropriate.

He figures she’s more after his phone number than a tip.

And even though he barely humours her, just responds enough not to be rude, she’s persistent and so he’s not surprised when Sam, metaphorically, steps in.

By the time she’s brought their food, Sam’s socked foot is gently massaging him through his jeans, pressing lightly, his brother’s toes rolling across him like he’s playing a damn piano.

It shows, Dean knows it; with how close the woman keeps getting, the way she leans in between them to catch Dean’s eyes and make sure he catches her, uh, assets, she can’t possibly miss it.

She stares at him for a moment, and then her face turns disgusted, and she more dumps their plates down than serves them.

Dean barely cares. His appetite for the burger and fries he’d ordered is gone, though Sam makes sure to get both their meals boxed to go when they both realise what started as Sam making it clear who Dean belongs to has led them to a point where they need a damn room and not a booth in a diner.

Dean backs them out of the parking lot pretty fast, and thinks he catches a glimpse of the waitress scowling after them before the diner gets left behind.

++

He almost cries when Sam stops moving, just holds his position, balls deep in Dean’s ass, his brother’s muscles holding him there effortlessly, while Dean comes apart beneath him.

Or doesn’t, because as much as his body feels like it could, like it will, Sam’s trained him too good by now.

He knows what Sam wants, and he’ll make sure he gets it, so he squeezes his eyes shut and puts all his focus, all his control, into holding himself there, right on that edge, until Sam says he can let himself go.

That permission doesn’t come straight away, not when Sam starts to move again, fucking Dean so hard that the bed creeps with every motion, not when he starts telling Dean how good he is, how fucking hot and amazing that he’ll let Sam have this, let him choose, let him say when.

Not even when Sam’s come, and his hair tickles Dean’s back as Sam dips his head to rest while his body settles down.

Only then, as if Sam wants to wait so he can witness it without distraction, does he tell Dean he can come.

The delay makes it so powerful that Dean whites out, and comes to in his brother’s arm, Sam carefully cleaning him up, rewarding him with tiny gentle kisses along all the skin he can reach.

Not revving up for round two; just sweet reassurance that he loves Dean, he’s grateful for him and that he’ll always take care of him.

Dean knows all these things, but it’s still nice to be told.


End file.
